Driven by competition and customer demands, tape drive data rates have increased steadily while host data rates have increased at a much slower pace. Current tape drive data rates far exceed the rate at which most hosts can supply data to the tape drive system. This disparity hinders tape drive performance, leading to extended backup times and reduced efficiency.
Therefore, a solution that can address the shortcomings of current methodologies and systems to improve data storage rates and/or efficiency would be beneficial.